percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis: Chapter 11
Chapter 11 – I get to summon weapons I woke up very early, the sky was still dim, and the full moon was high above the sky. I got out of my room and saw all of them were already prepared, I felt my mouth open. “Good morning, Luna.” Sheila greeted me as she passed carrying arrows with yellow bags for arrow heads; I had no idea what they were. “Morning!” The youngest Hunter chimed at me, Hekari. “Thalia” I called when I saw her, she was talking strategy with Phoebe. “You should take a shower, some campers are already preparing.” I nodded, “Okay.” I took a shower, wore my Camp Half-Blood shirt, jeans, and shoes. I went to Zeus’ Fist, there some campers already wore there armors and were gearing up for the game. “Hey” Annabeth called me, she was carrying an armor, “Here,” she handed it to me at once. “Thanks” She nodded and went straight to Percy; he and Nico were talking some strategy. I wore my armor and got my sword. “Luna!” someone called, I looked and saw it was Raina. She was already prepared, she had a bow and quiver. “Where’s Emily?” I asked. Raina shook her head in disbelief, “Don’t ask!” “Why?” “Aphrodite Cabin isn’t helping; Drew doesn’t want to break a stupid nail!” Raina complained, “Emily wanted to join too!” “Then let’s talk her into helping.” “I already told my brother, Will” she huffed, “He’s talking to Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth doesn’t want Drew coming near Percy, Drew flirts too much.” I stifled a laugh, that part was quite obvious, I have to admit. “Then I’ll be the one to tell Drew.” I said, and I was about to walk off when I saw Emily, Lacy, Cody, Mary and Mitchell walking towards us. “Em?” I called. “Hey there” Emily said, “Drew wouldn’t agree, though she agreed to send these guys” Will Solace appeared beside Raina. “Well, go to your places” Percy called, “Apollo Cabin in the woods!” “Got it!” Will shouted, “C’mon you guys!” he lead his cabin mates towards the woods and disappeared. “Aphrodite you’re with the Hephaestus Cabin on Defense within the first perimeter!” Aphrodite and Hephaestus Cabin moved towards the Zeus’ Fist. “Demeter and Hermes Cabin!” Annabeth said, “Second perimeter!” “Ares and Athena will be on first offense!” Percy called, “the Rest will be behind and do the rest, Luna, Nico and I will be on the offense as well.” My eyes bugged; me? Going on offense? Is Percy CRAZY? “Percy!” I called as walked towards the front line, “I don’t know how to fight!” “Let your instinct guide you” was all he said and kept on walking. I saw the Hunters’ Blue Flag fluttering in the wind; that was the goal, get the flag. My heart was racing, I didn’t know what was going to happen, I closed my eyes, let you instinct guide you. That’s what Percy said. Y''ou truly are a child of Artemis. Nico said that for a reason after a let my instinct free. ''Alright, ''I though to myself, ''Let me instinct take over it is. When I opened my eyes, everybody was running pass me. The Hunters were running in great speed, suddenly, golden arrows rained down towards them but they dodged them easily. Percy and Annabeth disappeared in the woods, Thalia was fast approaching towards the perimeter, I instinctively stopped her, my sword and her spear clashed, electricity evaporating. “I didn’t expect you, Luna” Thalia said. I didn’t speak, I leveled my sword, she charged again, with one simple maneuver my sword was flying away. “You can do better than that, Luna” her eyes gleamed of questions and doubts. I closed my eyes, something inside me was surfacing, my hand felt hot and stingy, I looked and saw a silver bow in my left hand, it was long and lean, about four feet or so, it was feather weight and it fitted my hand perfectly, Thalia’s eyes widened, “How…?” I charged at her throwing silver arrows, the arrows just appeared in my hand as I willed it to. I aimed at Thalia’s hood as she tried to duck, my arrow caught it and had Thalia pinned down. More Hunters advance on me, I would aim and shoot at there loose and free clothing, making sure I wouldn’t hurt them. I threw arrow after arrow. Then I saw Annabeth and Percy at the Hunters’ base, Hekari was at their back, hiding behind the bushes ready to pounce at them, I aimed at her long chiton dress and shoot the arrow, pinning her dress in a tree. Behind me Thalia was about to strike me with her spear, I put my arrow above my head just in time, Thalia’s spear broke it into two, but it didn’t break into pieces, instead, it turned into a puff of silver air. I had no weapon and Thalia had her spear full of electricity with her. I closed my eyes again and summoned anything that crossed my mind; in this case it was a long hunting knife. I opened my eyes, in both my hand were long and lean silver hunting knives about four feet long. Thalia’s eyes were stunned, it had her distracted. I charged at her, I did everything I had to not to look at her shield, it wasn’t easy. Now I realized I was being smart, somehow deflecting your attention away on Aegis and just keep on fighting Thalia, somehow I saw I had a chance. I crossed my knives as Thalia tried to hit me with her spear, the electricity was flying everywhere. I forced her to take a step back, I thought she was going to charge but instead she yelled, “NO!” I looked where she was looking: the Hunters’ base was full of space, all Hunters were fighting off a Camper; I saw Raina throw arrows towards a hunter, Emily was battling with a sword against a knife with another Hunter; and Percy was in just a couple of feet away from the flag. Thalia ran towards Percy and let go of her spear, it turned into a canister, she summoned a silver bow, shorter but wider than mine. She was about to shoot Percy. My knives disappeared at my will and turned into my bow, Thalia fired her arrow with precision, it took all my concentration to see the tail of her arrow where I was aiming, when I got a clear shot, my arrow had her arrow by tail, sending it towards a tree. Thalia looked at me, her expression was in disbelief. “Percy Hurry!” I yelled. “Phoebe!” Thalia called. I saw Phoebe kick Connor and Travis Stoll in their stomachs before running towards me, her bow ready. Thalia charged towards Percy, but she was intercepted by Annabeth. Phoebe threw her arrow at me, but I side stepped in no time, she was wearing a loose bandana, I aimed for that and with good concentration, I hit it. Phoebe’s bandana ripped apart, she charged me, taking a knife from her back, and I willed my bow to turn into my knives again. Phoebe and I was toe-to-toe, she was powerful but she wasn’t as agile as I thought. Her speed bought me enough time to maneuver her knife away from her. I had my knife pin her down by her loose chiton. Suddenly I heard a cry of victory from the Campers, Percy was waving the Blue Flag in the air. My heart felt warm, we won, I thought. I heard Phoebe grunting behind me, I looked at her but she wasn’t staring at me, she was looking at my knife that was disappearing the same time my other knife in my hand was. “Well Done!” Chiron clapped his hands and laughed happily, the Hunters looked stricken, “Congratulations Campers! It’s One to Fifty-Nine!” he laughed merrily. Camper and Hunter shook hands, though the Hunters only allowed it to females, all of the Hunters only regarded the males. Though Thalia hugged Percy and Annabeth. I felt like marshmallow, I was out of energy, I was breathing heavily. Thalia approach me, her hand extended, I took it and we shook hands. “Well done, Luna” she smiled, her eyes full of wonder and pride for me, “You have proven yourself.” Suddenly Annabeth and Percy was beside me, “You were so awesome!” someone yelled and before I knew I was being carried through the crowd with Percy and Annabeth. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя 11:16, February 9, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis Category:Chapter Page